


Sweetheart

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Closet Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Draco Malfoy, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Draco and Harry are Auror partners, and for some reason Draco has taken up the habit of calling Harry "Sweetheart" like it's a normal thing. It gets Harry all hot and bothered.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Draco calling Harry pet names, thus this fic was born from an inspiring prompt :)

The first time that Draco called him ‘sweetheart’, Harry presumed it was a slip of a tongue and thought nothing of it...until it happened again. 

“Pass me the case file on the Twilfitt robbery, won’t you, Sweetheart.”

Harry felt his chest tighten, his stomach fluttering at the pet name which was _definitely_ being directed towards him. 

“Uh, sure,” he stammered, passing the file over to Draco while wondering if it was normal to have such a strong reaction to being called sweetheart. 

The more time that went on, the more Draco started calling Harry sweetheart, as if it was completely normal. Draco never made a deal out of it, saying the word like he would Harry’s name, and seemed entirely casual about the whole thing. 

Harry, on the other hand, found himself hot and bothered each time Draco called him it. When they’d first been paired up during Auror training, they’d both been convinced that they would make a horrible pairing. It turned out that they actually worked exceedingly well together--Harry’s knack for action complemented Draco’s skill at problem solving--and somewhere along the way they’d become friends. 

Harry supposed he’d always recognised Draco as attractive in a vague sort of way. He was tall, lean, blond, and handsome in a pointy sort of way--there wasn’t anything _not_ to like. Harry hadn’t thought much of it, however, until Draco started slipping the word sweetheart into every conversation. 

He didn’t know what it was, but there was something about the word which made him feel all tingly inside. It just felt so… _affectionate_ , in a way, like Draco was really _pleased_ with Harry. Thoughts of pleasing Draco soon left the realm of Auror partnership and entered strictly sexual territory, finally reaching a point where Harry’s cock would twitch each time Draco called him sweetheart. 

Quite frankly, it was driving Harry insane that Draco could act so normal about the whole thing, while Harry died a little bit of horniness each time. 

As if summoned by Harry’s thoughts, Draco popped his head into the small office they shared. 

“Morning, Sweetheart. Robards wants to see us immediately; he’s got some new information on the Selwyn murder case.”

“I’ll be right there, you go on without me,” Harry said with an unnaturally sweet smile. 

“Don’t be too long,” Draco warned. “You know Robards is an arse in the mornings.”

He disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared, clearly entirely oblivious to Harry’s need to have a moment to compose himself--and adjust his trousers to hide the evidence of his reaction. 

Fucking Draco. Maybe that was what Harry needed; a good fucking from Draco while he purred pet names and praises in Harry’s ear would certainly satisfy his need.

Fucking Draco, Harry thought again.

xXx

Robards’ mission for them turned out to be an investigation into a safehouse that a suspected mafia-style gang were believed to have used in the past. One of their own, Selwyn, had recently been murdered, and as a result Selwyn’s brother had been willing to exchange some information to the Aurors. In Harry’s experience, professional criminal gangs were very particular about not leaving a shred of evidence behind, but Robards was just hoping they could get lucky. 

“This is hopeless,” Harry said with a sigh. All he’d found so far were the knick-knacks belonging to an old lady who’d mysteriously ‘vanished’ several months ago. Doilies and porcelain dogs were unfortunately no use to their investigation. “No matter what we do, these fuckers are always one foot ahead of us.”

“We’re going to get them, Sweetheart.There’s no use to have a sulk over it.”

Harry was thrown into an immediate mixture of turned on, and annoyed.

“I’m not sulking, I’m just--do you hear something?”

They fell silent, standing impossibly still so that the floodboards wouldn’t creak beneath their feet. Sure enough, angry voices were talking downstairs, the volume of their speech suggesting they had no idea two Aurors were currently upstairs. 

Harry raised his wand, prepared to go and fight them with the element of surprise on his side, when Draco grabbed his wrist viciously. 

“We’re outnumbered,” he mouthed, using his grip on Harry’s arm to haul him into the nearest closet. 

Draco closed the door behind them, casting several charms on it to make it sound-proof, explosion-proof, and impossible to unlock from the other side. 

“We could have taken them!” Harry protested once the charms were in place. “They had no idea we were here.”

“There were at least five of them, and I don’t much fancy dying today,” Draco responded shortly. “I’m going to call in for backup, so try to keep yourself occupied before you die of boredom, alright, Sweetheart?”

Harry flushed, wishing harder than ever that he wasn’t in such a tightly confined space with Draco. While Draco called Robards for back-up, Harry desperately tried to will away his lustful thoughts, but having Draco’s warm body inches away from his was only increasing his desire.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to recall the one time he walked in on Ron and Hermione in bed. That usually killed any badly timed erections. 

“Are you alright?” 

Draco’s voice wiped away all images of Ron and Hermione, and replaced it with thoughts of Draco bending him over and pounding into him. 

“‘M fine,” Harry squeaked. He tried to step back from Draco, but the lack of space in the closet prevented him from doing so. “Just claustrophobic.” 

“You shouldn’t be, because you had to beat your claustrophobia to qualify as an Auror,” Draco said carefully. He was just an inch taller than Harry, but in such a small space that difference seemed so much more amplified. “I think you’re turned on.”

“What?!” Harry cried, voice cracking. “Why would I be turned on by being stuck in a closet in a house full of gang members?”

Draco smirked. “You wouldn’t be. But I know other things that you like-” he leaned down to purr in Harry’s ear. “ _Sweetheart_.”

Harry couldn’t contain the shiver that ran through him. 

Draco put his hands on the wall at each side of Harry’s head, bringing their bodies almost flush together. As Draco shifted again, moving closer, Harry was startled--and pleased--to feel the hard outline of Draco’s cock pressing against his thigh. 

“Why do you call me that?” Harry asked. Their mouths were mere inches away, and Harry wondered what it would be like to kiss Draco, there and then. 

“Truthfully, the first time was an accident,” Draco murmured. “Then I saw your reaction to it, and I knew I wanted to see it again. I must admit I’ve been teasing you by getting you worked up in inappropriate places, but that doesn’t lessen my desire for you, and frankly, what else can we do while we wait for backup, if not finally give in to what we both want?”

“You want me?” Harry could scarcely believe that he’d wasted so much time not acting on his attraction while being completely oblivious to the fact that Draco returned those same feelings. 

“Very much so. Even if you’re an impulsive, reckless, little-”

Harry shut Draco up by pressing their lips together, kissing him hungrily. Draco made a noise of surprise, but soon returned the kiss with equal ferocity. Draco’s tongue prodded at Harry’s lips, begging for entrance, and Harry parted his lips obligingly. 

He placed a hand on Draco’s chest, sliding it down slowly until it reached the waistband of his trousers. Draco moved his hand over Harry’s, guiding it underneath his clothing. He groaned when Harry wrapped his fingers around his cock, breaking their kiss. 

“Yes, just like that. Such a good boy for me.”

Harry’s cock twitched at Draco’s words and send a jolt of thrill through his stomach. He wanted more of Draco’s praise. 

“You feel so big,” Harry purred, and it wasn’t an exaggeration. Draco’s cock felt hot and heavy in his hands, and silky smooth. “I want to worship every inch of your cock.”

It was Draco’s turn to shiver. 

“When we get out of this damn closet, I’m going to hold you to those words. We barely have room to stand, let alone get you on your knees to suck my cock. Fuck, I bet you’d look gorgeous on your knees with those pretty lips wrapped around it.”

“You can fuck me, if you want,” Harry suggested, hoping he didn’t sound too pleading. 

Draco’s eyes darkened. “Yeah? You want me to fuck you, Sweetheart? So needy for my cock you’d take it here and now?”

“I’ve been gagging for it for weeks. Haven’t stopped imagining what it would be like to have you splitting me open.”

“Turn around for me, there’s a good boy,” Draco commanded, and Harry eagerly complied. There was something about that tone of voice that would have had Harry doing anything Draco asked of him. 

Draco’s hands gripped the edge of Harry’s jeans and inched them, and his boxers, down his thighs. 

“Such a lovely arse,” Draco said breathlessly. “The things I want to do it...I promise, Sweetheart, as soon as I can I’m getting you to a bed where I can take my time tearing you apart with pleasure, but I think we don’t have much choice to do anything but quick and dirty at this current moment.”

“Quick and dirty is fine; I just want your cock in me.”

“So needy,” Draco tutted, slapping Harry’s arse. He took a moment to cast the spell which had Harry stretched and lubricated, before sliding two fingers inside him. Harry moaned at the touch, backing into Draco for me. “I love how your whole body is just begging for my cock. You’re so _perfect_.”

“Perfect and _horny_ ,” Harry urged. “Please, Draco, hurry-”

His words turned into a yelp as Draco spanked him again. “Bossy, too. Are you going to be a good boy and not say anything until I’m ready to fuck you? Otherwise I think I might just get myself off with my hand, and leave you hard and desperate.”

Harry groaned, trusting Draco would go through his threat if Harry spoke. He pressed his forehead against the cool wood of the closet, unsure of why obeying Draco felt so damn _good_. His cock was positively throbbing with need. He reached a hand towards it, but Draco slapped it away.

“Na-ah, not until I say.” Draco pressed the length of his cock between Harry’s cheeks, rubbing against his rim but not pushing forwards. “You’re doing so well, Sweetheart, such a good boy.”

And there was Harry’s reason for the pleasure in obeying; for the sweet praise that came with it. 

“Ready, Baby? Tell me you are.”

“Yes, yes, I’m ready,” Harry said, breath hitching in his throat as Draco finally pushed inside of him. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Harry generally preferred manual preparation over magical, because the spell tended to work _too_ well, and Harry relished in the slight sting that came with being stretched open by a cock, but he couldn’t miss it too much in that moment, not when Draco slid in easily and filled him to the brim. 

Draco grasped Harry’s hips tightly, pulling back before slamming forwards again and setting a brutal pace. Harry moaned each time Draco thrust into him, nailing his prostate each time. 

“Fuck, more, more, please,” he begged,shamelessly, grinding his arse to get Draco’s cock deeper. His eyes were almost rolling into the back of his head from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body. 

“You’re taking me so well. Fuck, Sweetheart, your arse is devine. So good. So damn good. Touch yourself; I want you to come for me. Come for me, Sweetheart.”

It took only moments for Harry to come as soon as he got his fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking himself until he was utterly spent. 

Draco gave one last, slow, and deliberate thrust inside him, before he, too, came with a cry of Harry’s name on his lips. 

He pulled carefully out of Harry, casting a cleaning charm over the both of them. Harry pulled up his jeans and turned around to face Draco, who was adjusting his own clothing. 

“That was...wow. I think you might have just fucked me into oblivion and back,” Harry said blissfully.

“Well I don’t like to brag-” Harry let out a short bark of laughter-”but I can safely gather from the noises you were making that I gave you one of the best fuckings of your life. Just wait until I get you to a bed where I can really show you want I’m made of. That’s if you want another go, that is.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed pink, and Harry was touched by the human side Draco tried so hard to hide. 

“Definitely. Although...rescue could still be a while away. Maybe once we’ve both recovered a bit, we can find a way to make this closet work so that I can suck your cock.”

Draco’s eyes glimmered playfully. “I _am_ good at puzzles. Get on your knees, Sweetheart, and we’ll figure it out.”


End file.
